Claire Carpenter
Claire's Info carpe239@msu.edu I currently have VC textgrid assignments to send out if anyone needs work. Grants Allocated and Hours On Campus #NIH: 8 hrs/wk #NIH2: 1 hr/wk #Volunteer: 1 hr/wk Current Assignments High Priority #NIH RaP labeling for 1004 yrs 2 and 3, 1006 yrs 1, 2, and 3 - Due Thursday 4/19 Low Priority # Recently Completed Assignments # NIH2 RaP Labeling for 1002 years 2,3 and 1003 years 1,2,3 Due Sunday 4/8 # WM/WI Token extraction for 3m/6m MET/MIT CI 18, CI 29, CI 40, CI 42, CI 53 Due 3/2/12 #RaP label: CI 4574 Pre MB/MIB and 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #WM/WI Extraction for CI14 3m MIT, 6m MET/MIT, CI15 3m MET/MIT, 6m MET/MIT -''' Due Sun 2/19''' #WM classification of MB&MIB for NH 4562 9m NH 4564 pre NH 4624 6m NH 4712 pre''' Due Thurs 12/15''' #ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability - Deadline: Tues, Dec. 6 '''(NIH-CMC) #WM categorization: MB&MIB 3m files NH 4062 NH 4446 NH 4523 NH 4555 '''Due Wednesday, Dec. 7th #ConTones for ID2 NH 4605 3m MB&MIB, 4712 pre MB&MIB, 4617 pre MB&MIB, and 4570 6m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-8-11 #ConTones for the ID2 NH 4528 3m MB&MIB, ID2 NH 4085 12m MB&MIB, ID2 NH 4132 6m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-3-11 #Variant Classification Recheck (tokens in teal only) Deadline: Mon, Oct 31st '''(CMC) #ID2 NH 4778, 4780, 4797, 4810 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification '''Deadline: Nov. 1 #Variant Classification for NH 4005, 3933, and 1018 3m/6m MET/MIT/MISP Deadline: October 17th #Variant Classification for NH 4778, 4625, 4544 *highlighted tokens only* Due: October 20th #Variant Classification NH 941, 2617, 1106 highlighted tokens only Due: October 12th #Variant Classification of CI ID1 40 3m MET/MIT Due: 10/7 #ID2 NH 623 3m/6m MET/MISP, 1100 6m MET/MISP, 4017 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: October 6th #Re-checking labels for CI 42 and 53 3m MIT/MET Due: October 5th #ID2 NH 4617 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: Sept. 30 #ID2 NH 4712 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: Sept. 5 #ID2 NH 4668 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: Sept. 5 #Check WF consonants for ID2 NH 3697 3m MET/MISP Deadline: Sept. 5 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4780 9m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 24 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4780 6m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 17 #HA consonants /w/ token 'no consensus' variant classification #NIH2 Rap label files 1015 and 1091 kid, and 1015 adult. Due '''Aug 15th #NH cross-sectional vowel analysis recheck #Recheck RaP labels for the following files: #*ID2 CI 3259 3m, 6m MB&MIB #*ID2 CI 3272 3m, 6m MB&MIB #Variant classifications for ID1 NH 1980, ID1 NH 2815, ID2 NH 3697, ID2 NH 3358 '''Due: July 25 #Variant classifications for ID1 NH 1126, ID1 NH 1100, ID2 NH 3408, ID1 NH 1309, ID1 NH 935 Due: July 20 #RaP label NIH2 child files 2020, 1024, and 1004 - Due Date: Friday, July 15th #ID2 NH 4599 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis #ID2 NH 4625 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis #ID2 NH 4558 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis #ID2 NH 4571 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4564 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4503 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4200 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4143 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4546 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 27 #NIH2 RaP Label KID files 2017, 1017, 2002, 1078, and MOM file 2017 - Deadline Friday, June 24th #ID2 NH 4478 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 27 #ID2 NH 4137 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4132 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4085 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4528 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline June 20 #ID2 NH 4062 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline June 17 #ID2 NH 3990 pre, NH 4005 3m MB/MIB vowel analyses - Deadline: June 17 #ID2 NH 4420 9m, 4497 9m MB/MIB vowel analyses - Deadline: June 17 #NIH2 Phase2 1092 and 1014 kid files - check disfluencies and add Completion tier - Due date: Friday, June 17 #Do Completion Tier for NIH2P2 interrater assignment - Due date: Monday, June 13 #References assignment Deadline: June 20 #ID2 NH 3933 3m, NH 3939 12m, NH 3973 3m MB/MIB vowel analyses Deadline: June 10 #References assignment Deadline: June 14 #ID2 NH 3912 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: June 10 #ID2 NH 3898 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: June 10 #CI&MATCHES-Formant Recheck2 Deadline: June 10 #ID2 NH 3559 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis--due 6/10 #ID2 NH 3408 MB/MIB vowel analysis--due 6/10 #Twin data set assignments #RaP labeling for ID1 CI-15 3m, 6m: MET, MIT Deadline: June 1 #ID2 NH 3401 3m MISP vowel analysis--due 5/27 #NH 3400 3m MISP vowel analysis--due 5/27 #ID1 CI53 pre/12m MIT vowel analysis--due 5/27 #Twin Vowel Analysis-NH 3647&2648 MET/MISP (only vowels marked "INCLUDE")--due 5/27 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4533 3m MB&MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4605 #Variant recheck assignment #Hearing matches formant value recheck #References - find on volunteer time, aim for end of March. Send back a list of those you could and couldn't find. #Phonetic Variant Classification for CI ID1 42 and 53 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 1773 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4570 6m MB/MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI36 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 547, NH 1169 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI33 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4546 pre MB/MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI23, CI28 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 3912 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4276 12m MB and MIB #References - save in 2 places on z:drive, send an update if unable to find #NIH Vowel Analysis: NH 2617 (spreadsheet sent on 11-18-10) #Variant Classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority #References specified in email - by Friday Skill Sets *VC Textgrids *RaP Labeling (IDS and NIH2) *Formant Analysis *Running Experiments *Phonetic Variant Classification *MATLAB Splicing *References